VP & The Princess
by docsangel
Summary: When the little sister of a member and the club VP take their friendship to the next level, what can happen? Will they be happy? Will the past come back to repeat itself? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 *****Gracie's POV*****

I came to live with my brother when I was fourteen, after our parents died. My brother is the SAA of the mother charter of SOA, SAMCRO to be exact. I have the same light skin, dark hair and bright blue eyes that my brother has. Only thing, is that I also inherited my mother's figure. Being only five feet tall and being a little on the thick side, with long brown hair. At 23 years old, I work in the office at Teller Morrow so that I can stay close to the club but it's not like I would rather be anywhere else. I still live in the same house with my brother but he's at the clubhouse most nights. I am pretty close to everyone in the club and my two best friends are Jax and Opie. Jax was destroyed after his high school sweetheart, Tara, took off and Opie has his wife and kids so that pretty much leaves me alone. Jax married a club whore named Wendy but seems he's the only one that doesn't see that she is a junkie and now, she's pregnant.

I have been seeing this guy named Chris. Well, hanging out with. We don't go anywhere but my house. He hangs out, we make out but I haven't slept with him. He won't come to any club parties with me and he won't invite me to hang with his friends. I have never even met his friends. He keeps telling me things like "You would be so much prettier if you lost a little weight." or if I go to eat something he says things like "Are you sure you need that?" When I tell him that I am going to the clubhouse with my brother he says things like "Do you really think you should be spending time with them? Really?" Two months in and I have pretty much resigned myself to only going to work and coming home. Chris isn't physically abusive but I know this is still abuse. But who else is going to want me? Chris tells me everyday that I should be happy that someone like him cares enough to spend time with me because no one else wants to see someone my size.

Sitting at the desk in the office, Jax comes in. "You coming to the party tonight?" he asked. "No. I don't think so." I tell him. "You haven't been to a party in months. Come on. Come hang with us." he says, smirking. "Nah. Watching you try to get laid all night isn't my idea of a good time." I tell him. "No trying to it Darlin." he says before walking back to the garage. I just roll my eyes. Gemma walks in "Hey baby. How's it been?" she asked. "Good Gemma. A little slow but good." I tell her. "Good. You coming to the party tonight?" she asked. "Nope. Hanging at home." I tell her. "That boyfriend of yours coming over?" she asked. "Nah, he's got plans with his friends." I tell her. "You not going?" she asked. "No. I don't really hang out with him and his friends." I tell her. "Gracie, when was the last you were out of the house other than coming to work and dinners at the house?" she asked. I just shrugged my shoulder and looked back at the invoices I was working on. "Come to the party tonight." she tells me. "I better not. Plus, seeing these guys hooking up on the couches isn't my idea of a good time." I tell her. "No, seeing my son like that isn't your idea of a good time." she tells me and my head snaps up. "Gemma, we're just friends." I tell her. "Bull shit. I see how you look at him and you would be better for him than that junkie whore." she tells me. "Doesn't matter Gemma. She's the one that has him. It won't ever happen anyway so drop it please?" I almost beg. "Fine. For now." she tells me.

It's time to close the shop up and my brother comes in the office. "Hey Gracie, you headed home?" he asked. "Yeah. You need anything?" I asked. "Nah. Just letting you know I'll probably crash here tonight." he says. "Okay Tig. I won't wait up." I tell him before grabbing my things. Walking to my car, Jax sees me and calls my name. "Gracie. Wait up." he says. I stop and wait on him to get to me and he says "Why don't you come hang out for a while?" he asked. "I'm just gonna head home." I tell him. "You sure? We miss your ass around here." he tells me. "Yeah, like you guys can take your eyes off the croweaters long enough to realize I'm here. Go have fun Teller. See you later." I say before turning and heading to the car.

I get home and see that the lights are on. Walking in the door, I see Chris sitting on my couch. He must have used the spare key. Seeing it on the coffee table, I see I was right. "What are you doing here? Thought you had plans?" I asked. "I do but I wanted to talk to you a minute." he says. "Okay. What's up?" I asked. "I can't do this anymore." he starts. "What?" I asked. "This." he says motioning between us. "I can't be with you anymore. I need someone that I can take out and show off. I can't do that with you. I just wanted to do this in person. I'm sorry." he says before walking out the door and not waiting on a response. I sat down on the couch and started crying. After a little bit, I went to the kitchen and found Tig's pill stash and a bottle of Jack. Sitting down on the couch, I start drinking. Looking at the pills, trying to decide what I want to do. A few hours later, I am one bottle in and stumble to the kitchen for another. Sitting down with the fresh bottle, I look at the pills again and say "Fuck it." I pick up one and then another and then another. After taking four sleeping pills and the amount of alcohol in my system, I fade into darkness.

I wake up and see bright lights and hear beeping. Opening my eyes, I see my brother sitting next to my bed. "Alex." I whisper. He hears me and moves closer to me. "Shit Gracie. You're awake." he says, relief clear in his voice. "Where am I?" I asked. "St Thomas. I found you out cold, barely breathing. What the fuck happened?" he asked me, more concerned than pissed. "Nothing." I say, trying to sit up a little. "Nothing? That's all you have to say is nothing?" Tig was getting pissed. Before I could say anything, Gemma steps in. "Tiggy, why don't you let us have a little mother/daughter chat." she says. He nods and steps out the door. "What happened baby?" she asked me. She's been like a mom to me since I moved in with my brother and I have always been able to talk to her. "Chris broke things off. Said that he needed someone he can take out and show off." I tell her. "Baby, you think that's a good reason to try to kill yourself?" she asked concerned. "Doesn't matter. Can't even do that right. I just want to be left alone." I tell her. "Well, they are keeping you for seventy-two hours for observation now that you are awake so you have time to think." she tells me. Next thing I see is Jax walking into the room. Gemma gets up and heads outside to fill my brother in, no doubt. "How are you feeling?" Jax asks. I don't say anything. He sits on the side of my bed and takes my hand. "Why did you do it?" he asked. "Nothing for you to worry about." I say to him. It's what he always says to me when he doesn't want me to know something. "You know you can talk to me right?" he asked. "No. I can't. You got your own shit to handle. Let me handle mine." I tell him. He just nods. Standing up, he kisses the top of my head and says "Love you kid." before walking out the door. Kid. Yeah. I'm the same age as him and he will always only see me as a fucking kid. That makes shit better.

My brother walk back into the room. "Hey." he says simply. "Hey." I say back. "You did this because if that prick?" he asked softly. "Don't, Tig. Just don't. Please." I almost beg. "You are all I have left. You can't leave me." he tells me. "I just want to be left alone Alex. I can't handle this shit anymore." he tells me. "You know we all love you right?" He asked. "Yeah. I know. But it's not just Chris." I tell him. "You love him don't you?" he asked and I know who he's talking about. "Yeah but it won't ever happen. Just leave it be okay?" I say and he nods. "Get some rest. I gotta head to the clubhouse." he tells me before kissing my cheek and walking out as Gemma walks back in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 *****Tig's POV*****

I pull up to the clubhouse and as soon as I walk in the door, Clay sees me and asks "How is she?" I run my hands down my face and say "I don't know." Clay looks around the room and says "Church!" We all pile into the chapel and take our seats. "Now, what the hell happened?" Clay asks. "I got home last night and she was passed out on the couch. Empty bottle of Jack on the floor and another half empty bottle on the coffee table. She got into my pill stash." I tell them. "Fuck." Opie says. "Yeah. My kid sister tried to fucking kill herself man." I say as my eyes tear up. Chibs puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes. "Why would she do that?" Juice asks. "Told Gemma that fucking boyfriend of hers called shit off saying he needed someone he could show off and he couldn't do that with her." I tell them and see that they are all getting pissed. "I can't lose her man." I tell them. "That why she ain't been coming around?" Piney asks. "Yeah." I say. "Anything you need brother." Clay says. "Her too." Jax adds.

After church, I head back to the hospital to be with my sister. Walking into her room, I see her staring off into space. Gemma sees me walk in and pats my shoulder on her way out the door. "Hey kid." I say. "Can you stop doing that?" she asked me softly. "What?" I asked confused. "Calling me kid. I'm not a fucking kid Tig." she says. "Yeah. How are you feeling?" I asked. "I'm fine." she says but doesn't look at me. I don't know what else to do. "You gotta give me something here, Gracie. I don't know what I'm doing here." I tell her. "You don't have to do anything. Just everyone leave me alone." she pleads. "Okay." I say before leaving the room. Gemma and Jax are standing in the hall. "How's she doing man?" Jax asks. "Still won't talk to me. Just wants everyone to leave her alone." I tell them. Gemma pats my shoulder and Jax rubs his hand down his face. "Shit. Can I try?" Jax asks. "Yeah. Sure." I tell him.

 *****Jax's POV*****

I walk into Gracie's room and see her sitting there staring at her hands. I can see the tear stains on her cheek and it breaks my heart. "Hey kid." he says. "I wish everyone would stop calling me that." she says. "Okay. Sorry." I say. Walking over to the bed, I sit down on the side of the bed and put my hand on her leg and she removes it. "Don't Jax. This don't have anything to do with you so please just save it. I don't want to see anyone. I don't want to talk to anyone. Just leave me alone, please." she says as fresh tears run down her face. "I'm not leaving you alone. You remember what you told me when Tara left?" I ask her. "Yeah." she says. "That you would always be here. I still need you. You're my best friend, Grace. I need you here." I tell her. "You have Wendy now. You don't need me. Just please leave me alone." she says. "No. I tried to get you to walk away from me when Tara left and you refused to so I'm not leaving you." I tell her. She looks at me and then back at her hands. "Why did you do it?" I asked her. "You don't get it do you?" she asked. "What?" I asked hoping that this would get her talking. "You have it so easy. Girls flock to you. Everyone loves you. You're the Prince of fucking Charming and everyone fucking loves you. Me? No one does. I can't get anyone to even look at me as more than Tig's poor kid sister. So, just go. You have your entire fucking kingdom at your fucking feet. Just go." she tells me and it shocks the shit out of me. I never knew this was what was going on in her head. "You know, you don't get it. It's not that fucking easy. People only want to be around me for the fucking patch. What you don't see is you are more than his sister. You're our fucking Princess. When you hurt, we hurt. Tell me what you need from me to make this better." I plead. She looks me in the eyes and says "Nothing." before laying back down in the bed and turning her back to me.

 *****Gracie's POV*****

I turned my back on him. Princess my ass. Fucking croweaters are higher on their radar than I am. I feel more tears falling down my face. Wiping them away as the nurse comes in. "Can I get you something?" she asked. "More water please." I say without looking up at her. The doctor comes in as the nurse is checking my vitals. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm okay." I tell her. I still don't look her in the eyes no matter how often she speaks to me. "Well, we would like you to speak to one of our therapists. We can't force you but we would highly recommend it." she tells me. "I would rather not. When can I get out of here?" I asked. "Tomorrow morning, we will release you as long as you get some rest. No working for at least another week." she tells me and I nod. As she leaves, Gemma comes in.

"Hey baby girl." she says. "Hey Gemma." I say back. "What did the doctor say?" she asked. "I get to go home in the morning but I have to rest for at least a week." she tells me. "That's good." she says before Tig walks in. "Doc says you get to go home tomorrow." he says. "Yeah." I say simply. "I need to talk to you Gracelynn." he tells me. Shit. Full first name. "What?" I asked. "Some shit's gone south and we are keeping all the girls with a sitter. Someone has to be with you at all times." he says. "Fine. Who gets stuck with me?" I asked. "Because I have to be there to help Clay, Juice is staying with you." he tells me. "Fine." I say.

The next morning, I get released. Walking into my house, Juice is right behind me and Gemma. "I put some dinners in the fridge. All you have to do is heat them up." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma." I say. She leaves with Chibs behind her and I am sitting on the couch with Juice on the other end. "You hungry?" he asked. "I'm good." I tell him. "Wanna talk?" he asked. Juice is like a brother to me. "Juice, I just can't deal with shit anymore. No one sees me as anything other than Tig's kid sister." I tell him. "That's not true. You realized how important you are to all of us?" he asked. "I'm not." I tell him. "Yeah you are. When Tig told us what happened, we were all devastated. You're our Princess." he says. "That's what Jax said. But, Juice, that's not me." I tell him. "That why you did it?" he asked. "No. Not entirely. Chris broke up with me. He was always telling me that I would be pretty if I lost some weight or if I ate, he'd ask me if I really needed it. Shit like that. You know, we were seeing each other for two months and he never once introduced me to his friends?" I asked. "That ain't right. You deserve better." he tells me. "Do I? Really? No. I don't." I say before storming to my bedroom.

Laying on the bed, I hear a soft knock at the door. I don't answer, hoping they will just leave me alone. I hear the door open and feel the bed dip down. "Hey." I hear Jax's voice softly say. He pulls my shoulder so that I turn to face him. "You okay?" he asked. I sit up on the bed and sit against the headboard. "I don't know, honestly. I just don't want to be here anymore, Jax." I tell him. "We need you here." he tells me and I roll my eyes. "No you don't." I tell him. He looks at me and I can see the worry in his eyes. Taking his hand, I look him in the eyes and say "I don't want anyone around me. Not you. Not Tig. No fucking one." I say seriously before pushing his hand back towards him. "Now get out." I say angrily. He shakes his head before walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 *****Jax's POV*****

Walking out of Gracie's room, I head to the living room. "She okay?" Juice asks. "No. She's not. Sweep the house and toss out any and all alcohol and pills. I'm calling Tig." I say before pulling out my phone. He answers on the first ring. "Brother you need to come home." is all I say before ending the call. A few minutes later, Tig walks in the door. "What's wrong? Where's Gracie?" he asked worried. "She's in her room. She's not just upset anymore, man. She's pissed. I don't know what to make of it. I've never seen her like this." I tell him. "What do we do? I don't know how to help her." Tig says. "Pack her a bag. I'll take her to the cabin for a couple of days. See if I can't do something. I was the same way when Tara left man, she brought me out of it so I gotta do this for her." I tell him and he nods his head. I watch him head down the hallway and call Clay. "Hey. I'm taking Gracie up to the cabin for a few days." I tell him. "She any better?" he asked. "Nah. She's at the pissed stage now. Gotta snap her out of it." I tell him. "Yeah. Shit here's handled anyway so take a few days. Keep us posted." he says. I agree before ending the call.

 *****Gracie's POV*****

My brother walks into my room. "Get your ass up." he tells me. I glare at him. "I said get your ass up." he tells me again a little more forcefully. "No." I throw back at him. He's going through my things and throwing them into a bag. "What are you doing?" I asked. "You're going on a trip." he tells me. "No. I'm not." I tell him defiantly. Next thing I see is Tig leaving the room with my bag and Jax walking in. He picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to my car. "What the fuck?" I yell. "Put me down you stupid fuck!" I yell. He smacks my ass before putting me in the passenger seat of my car. Closing the door, he walks to the driver side and gets in. Pulling out of the driveway, he doesn't say a word and neither do I.

After about a half hour, I ask "Where are we going?" He smirks at me and says "You'll see." before turning his eyes back to the road. I don't say another word until I see a very familiar cabin. "Why are we here?" I asked. "We're going to spend a little time together." he tells me and I roll my eyes. "I thought I said I didn't want any of you around me?" I asked. "You did but you know I don't listen." he says before smirking at me. I just get out of the car and he grabs my bag out of the back seat. "Well, I'm here. Now what?" I asked. We walk into the cabin and I get the whiff of all of the old smells I loved when we were teenagers. Weed, alcohol and pine. I start to tear up thinking about all of the weekends we would come up here. Just me, him and Opie. That was before Donna and Tara came along. Then I was more or less forgotten. They would come up here for the weekends and I would be left at home. Jax walks over to me and pulls me to him and I let him. Finally letting someone touch me after almost a week. He holds me close and I can smell his scent. Grease, leather and cigarettes. I love that scent. I pull away. "Sorry." I say before trying to walk away. He grabs my hand and pulls me back to look at him. "Don't be. I'm here for you." he tells me.

After pulling away from him again, he heads to the kitchen and starts pulling out food. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Cooking." he tells me. "Yeah. Because the last time you did that it turned out so well." I tell him, referring to the time he tried to make hamburgers on the stove and almost burned his house down. I walk over and take the skillet from him and he gets the pork chops out of the fridge. I fry them up and he cuts the potatoes for mashed potatoes. It almost feels normal for us but I can't let myself go there. He's just trying to get me out of my funk.

After dinner is done and we eat, he helps me clean up the kitchen. We still have barely spoken. We walk into the living room and he puts on a movie. Sitting on one end of the small couch, he's on the other, we are watching Road House. One of our favorites. Halfway through the movie, I see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye. "What?" I asked. "You always chew your lip when watching a movie." he says. "What?" I asked confused. "Your lip. You always chew on it when you watch a movie." he says. "Okay. So?" I asked. "It's cute." he tells me. "Yeah. It's time for bed." I tell him, getting up. He stands up and grabs my hand as I pass. I look at him and he looks like something just dawned on him. I pull my hand away and head down the hall to the room I'm staying in wondering what the hell just happened.

 *****Jax's POV*****

I stand there watching Gracie walk down the hall. Thinking to myself, how I never noticed her like this before. Sitting there with her watching the movie, seeing her chew on her lip? It's sexy. Why did I say it was cute. Puppies are cute. I've always thought that she was beautiful but something's different about her. When I grabbed her hand, I felt some kind of shock. When Tig told me she tried to kill herself, it was like the air was shoved out of my lungs. Why? Why would she do something like that? That fucking prick ex of hers needs his ass beat for treating my girl like that. My girl? Where did that come from? She's not my girl. Is she? I walk down the hall, shaking my head. Her door is cracked opened and I see her lying in the bed with her back to the door. Walking to my own room, I close the door and get into bed trying to figure out what the hell is happening here.

 *****Gracie's POV*****

I laid in bed all night trying to figure out what happened last night. I felt a shock when he grabbed my hand. That's never happened before. Walking into the kitchen, it's morning so I decide to make some coffee and start breakfast. Jax walks in as breakfast is done and makes a plate. "Smells good." he says simply. I don't say anything. Sitting down at the table, I finally ask "What's the plan today?" He looks up at me and says "Thought we'd take a walk to the lake." I nod. After we eat and clean the kitchen, I get dressed for a hike.

We get to the lake and climb up onto the rock we used to sit on all the time. We used to come here to talk. He puts his arm around my shoulder like he used to and I leaned in like I used to. "You can't leave me." he says. "I'm sorry, Jax. I really am." I tell him. "Why didn't you tell us he was treating you like that?" he asked. "You guys have enough to deal with than my shitty relationship." I tell him. "No matter what we have going on, you tell us when something happens. You are so important to us, Gracie." he says. I just nod. "You're important to me." he says. When I don't respond, he tilts my face to look at him. "You are important to me." he says as he looks into my eyes before his lips softly touch mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 *****Gracie's POV*****

It takes a second for me to realize that Jax is kissing me. I feel his tongue graze along my lips asking for permission. Parting my lips, his tongue starts to battle for dominance against mine. Jax is kissing me. Wait. Jax is kissing me? I pull away and he puts his forehead to mine as we catch out breaths. "Jax." I try to say. "Shhh." he says before opening our eyes and looking at each other. I pull away and go to get off the rock. "Shit. Gracie." he starts. "Don't Jax. Please. Just don't." I say before heading back to the cabin. I hear him running up behind me. He grabs my hand and turns me to look at him. "Gracie, wait." he says. "No Jax. Don't touch me." I say. "Listen to me. Please." he says almost pleading. "Fine." I say, crossing my arms over my chest, looking at him to hear him out. "You are my best friend, Gracie. You've been there for me anytime I've needed you. I want to be there for you." he says. "So, you kissing me was being there for me?" I almost yell. "Shit. No. I don't want to see you hurting, Gracie." he says. "Then why did you kiss me?" I asked with tears falling down my face. "I kissed you because I wanted to. I fucking wanted to, Gracie." he tells me. I look at him shocked and asked "What now? You kissed me and that's supposed to make me feel better? I could barely get Chris to even touch me but I am supposed to believe that you wanted to kiss me?" I say as I start sobbing. He walks closer to me and pulls me to him. Wrapping his arms around me, I wrap mine around his waist and he whispers "I got you."

After we pulled apart, he intertwines our fingers and leads me back to the cabin. Walking into the cabin, I walk over to the kitchen counter and he follows me. "What's happening Jax?" I asked. "Like I said, you helped me when Tara left. I want to help you but last night, when we were watching the movie, shit started hitting me. When every other woman in my life bailed, you stayed. You showed me that I was going to be okay." he tells me. "Yeah and how did that work out? I got pushed to the side again while you fucked with anything with a pulse." I tell him. "And yet you still stuck around." he says. "Yeah. Good old dependable kid." I say sarcastically. "You stuck around because you love your family." he says. I just look down at my hands and say "I'm going to head to bed." I get up and head to my room.

Laying on the bed, my back to the door, I start to sob. How can he even look at me like that? He fucking kissed me. Guys like Jax don't kiss girls like me. Before I know it, I'm drifting off to sleep still sobbing.

Waking up the next morning, I just lay there. Jax knocks on the bedroom door, "Gracie?" he asks. I turn over a little to show him I'm awake. He walks in with a cup of coffee and sits it down on the nightstand. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Wishing people would stop asking me how I feel." I say sadly. "Do you remember when Tara left, and I was staying drunk all the time?" he asked. "Yeah. What about it?" I asked, reaching for the cup of coffee. "You told me to give you a month to show me that I was worth more than that." he says. "So?" I asked, wondering where he was going with this. "Let me make you the same deal." he says. "What?" I asked. "You heard me." he says. "Jax, when I did that for you, all it got was you turning into a revolving dick for croweaters." I say and he chuckles. "Revolving dick?" he asked, smirking. "You know what I mean." I say. "Look, give me a month. Let me show you that your ex didn't know what he was talking about. Let me show you that you are worth it." he says. "And how are you going to do that?" I asked. "We spend time together. You give me an honest chance to prove to you that you are wanted. That I want you." he says. "That will go over well with...I don't know...your wife?" I asked. "The divorce papers are signed and filed. Just waiting on it to be final." Jax tells me and my eyes go wide. "Just give me a chance." he says. I decide to see how serious he is. "You know I don't believe that run rule bull shit." I tell him. "Okay." he says. "Okay?" I asked. "Okay." he says before pulling me to him and kissing me softly. Pulling away, I look at him and say "I guess we're together?" He kisses me again and says "We're together." before kissing me again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***Jax's POV***

Gracie and I have been back from the cabin for over a week now and every minute that I am not doing something for the club, I am with her. I am slowly starting to see the old Gracie coming back. It's Friday, that means a party. I walk into the office where she's working. "Hey babe." I say, kissing her cheeks. "Hey." she says simply. "You wanna hang out at the party tonight?" he asked. "Yeah. We can. You wanting to crash here?" she asked. "Yeah." I tell her. "I need to go home before the party and grab some clothes for tomorrow." she tells me. "Okay. You need me to tag along?" I ask her smirking. "I think I can pack my own bag Jackson." she tells me with a hint of a smile on her face. Leaning down, I kiss her softly and say "Okay babe." before heading back out to the garage but before I make it to the door she calls my name. "Jax?" she says. "Yeah babe?" I ask. "Thank you." she says. I walk back over and kiss her again before heading back to work.

***Gracie's POV***

Gemma came in to relieve me so I walk to the garage where Jax is. "Hey Jax?" I say just loud enough for him to hear. He raises up from the car he's working on. "Yeah." he says. "I'm heading to get my things. I'll be back soon." I tell him. "Okay. Sure you don't want me to come along?" he asks. We still haven't had sex but we are at least sleeping in the same bed. "Nah. I'll be back in a few." I tell him. He kisses me softly before letting me go. "Pack enough for a couple of days. We can spend the weekend here." he says and I nod before heading to my car.

Walking into the house, I head to my room to and grab my overnight bag out of my closet. I pack for a few days like Jax said and head to the kitchen to grab a bottled water. Seeing the answering machine light blinking, I press play. _Hey Gracie. It's Chris. Give me a call when you get this. I messed up. I should never have ended things with you. Please call me._ The recording says it was from this morning. I delete the message and head out the door.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, I head inside and see Jax sitting at one of the tables. He sees me and walks over to me. Taking my bag, he takes my hand and leads me to his dorm. Walking inside, he shuts the door and puts my bag on the floor by his desk. Walking over to me, he cups my face in his hands and says "You are so fucking beautiful." He's been telling me this a lot lately. He's also been making sure to be affectionate and kissing me a lot. It's been hard keeping the negative thoughts from my mind but it seems like he can always tell when I am doubting myself and he steps in to show me different. Kissing me softly, he leads me to the bed. Laying down, he hovers over me and just kisses me. When we break the kiss, he looks me in the eyes and asks "You okay?" I just smile softly and nod before kissing him again.

***Jax's POV***

Gracie and I walk back out to the main room and she heads to the bar to talk to Gemma while I head over to Tig and Clay. "She seems better brother." Clay says. "Yeah. She does. She still has her doubts but all I can do is remind her that she's worth it." I tell them. "Thanks brother." Tig says, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I didn't just do this for her man. I really care about your sister. You okay with this?" I asked Tig. "Yeah. Would rather her be with you than some punk like she was before." Tig says and be hug.

***Gracie's POV***

Sitting at the bar with Gemma, she sees me looking at Jax and smiling. "How's that going?" she asked. "Good so far, I think." I tell her. "You think?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm not stupid Gemma. I know this is just to get me out of my funk but this is the closest I will ever be to being with him. He'll realize soon enough that he's too good for me and move on." I tell her. "That's bull shit and you know it." she tells me and I look at her. "You don't see how he looks at you. I do. Everyone does. Sweetheart, you are his rock. Just like he's yours. That shit right there? That's what relationships are. You let that prick put that shit in your head that you weren't good enough but Sweetheart, you are. Jax sees it. We all see it. We just need you to see it." she tells me. "You know, I went home to pack my bag and there was a message on the answering machine? It was Chris." I tell her. "What did he want?" she asked. "He wanted me to call him. Said he messed up calling things off with me. I just deleted the message." I told her. "Good. You don't need him." she says. "I know." I tell her. "Does Jax know?" she asked. "No. It's not important. He just wanted me to call him." I tell her and she nods.

One of the croweaters walks in. "Gracie, there's a delivery here for you." she tells me. Gemma and I walk outside with Jax and Tig behind us. There's a bouquet of pink roses for me. I sign for them and look at the card. _Please call me. I'm sorry and I miss you. Chris_ the card reads. I hand them to the croweater and ask "Can you get rid of these for me please?" She looks at me confused but does as I ask. "Who were those from?" Tig asks. "Chris." I say before walking over to one of the picnic tables. Jax and Tig follow me. "What did the card say?" Jax asked. "Just wanting me to call him. That he's sorry and misses me. There was a message on the answering machine this morning too. I just deleted it." I tell them. "You gonna talk to him?" Tig asked. "I guess I should tell him it's not going to happen. Then he might stop calling." I say. I pick up my cell phone and Tig says "Put it on speaker." I do as he says and Chris answers on the second ring. "Hey Gracie." he says. "Hey Chris." I say and before I can say anything else he starts speaking. "I miss you. I shouldn't have ended things with you. I'm sorry." he says. "Chris, I'm seeing someone so please stop calling." I say hoping that would be the end. "You're seeing someone? Who are you seeing?" he asked. "Doesn't matter. Just please stop calling and sending flowers." I say. Apparently this pissed him off. "Who are you seeing? I'm the only one that feels sorry enough to be with you. You know guys don't like chubby chicks." he says and before I can say anything else, Jax takes the phone from me. "Listen up and listen good. Gracie's my girl now. You don't call her. You don't come around her. You forget she existed. She deserves better than the shit way you treated her. Now, lose her number or the next time, you deal with me." Jax says before hanging up. I look up at him and see he's pissed.

***Jax's POV***

After getting off the phone with her piece of shit ex, I was pissed. I stormed into the clubhouse and to my dorm. I just needed to calm down a minute. I'm sitting on my bed with my head in my hands, taking deep breaths when I hear a soft knock at the door. "Yeah." I say. The door opens and Gracie walks in with her head down. "You okay?" she asked softly. "Come here." I say. She walks over and before she can sit down beside me, I pull her to stand between my legs. Wrapping my arms around her middle and my head on her stomach, she starts running her fingers through my hair and it actually calms me. "Are you okay Jax?" she asked. I look up at her and say "I am now." I pull her down to sit on my lap and wrap my arms around her. Kissing her softly I tell her "He calls you again, you tell me. Okay?" She nods and I nuzzle my head into the crook of her neck. She's still playing with my hair. We sit in silence for a few minutes before she stands up and says "Party's starting. Let's go have some fun." I stand with her and we head out to the main room.

***Gracie's POV***

Walking out to the main room, Jax intertwines our fingers and leads me to the bar. Ordering us a couple of beers, he leads me over to the pool tables where Opie and Donna are. Jax and Opie start playing a game of pool and me and Donna occupy one of the couches. "How's that going? You and Jax?" she asked. "Good I think." I tell her. "You think?" she asked. "I don't know." I tell her. Donna is my best friend. She became my best friend after Tara left and she saw how I was there for Jax. "Let's get some air." she tells me. We kiss our guys and head outside. Sitting on one of the picnic tables, she says "Spill. What's going on?" she asked. "You know how long I have loved Jax. Now, he says he wants to be with me and he's not done anything to make me believe otherwise but there's just something in the back of my mind telling me that he's going to leave." I tell her. "Sweetheart, you know what he told Opie?" she asked. I shook my head. "He told Opie that he can't figure out how you and him didn't end up together before. He said you were his constant. You were the one woman that never left him. When Tig told them how he found you? He lost it. He told Opie that he couldn't lose you. Told him that you were the only thing holding him together. You're his glue sweetheart. Not the club. You." she tells me. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. Now, let's go inside before they send a search party after us." she tells me and I start laughing.

***Jax's POV***

Gracie and Donna come walking back in and Gracie comes right to my side. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her temple. Her arms wrap around my waist and her head is against my chest. She looks up at me and I can't believe how beautiful she is. She's beautiful, but that kind of beautiful where she doesn't realize it. She's sweet and caring. She's mine. "You want another beer?" she asked me. "Yeah babe." I say before kissing her lips. She heads to the bar and I watch her the entire time. "Your shot man." Opie says and it snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up and see him and Donna both grinning at me. "What?" I asked. "Glad to see you happy again man. Her too." Opie says. As she brings me my beer, with her own in her hand, I realize as he steps back into my arms that I am really happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***Gracie's POV***

We hung out and had a few more beers before Jax pulled me over to one of the couches and sat down, pulling me into his lap. We spent most of the time there just talking and laughing until I started yawning. "You tired babe?" he asked. "A little but I'm good." I tell him, not wanting him to feel like he has to go to bed because of me. "Come on." he says as he leads me to stand. Getting up, he leads me to the dorm. "Jax, you don't have to stay." I tell him. "I'm ready to head to bed with my girl." he tells me and I can't help but smile.

He strips down to his boxers and I start to turn off the light to change. I guess he sensed what I was doing because he stopped me. "Hey, don't hide from me. I want to see you." he says. Looking down, I start to slide my jeans down my legs, leaving me in just my panties and shirt. I slide my bra off with my shirt still on and slide into bed. He pulls me to him and kisses me softly. Pulling back to look at me, he says "You don't have to hide from me. You're mine. I want to see how beautiful you are." I lower my head and lay it against his chest as the tears start. "Hey." he says as he tries to lift my head. I pull away and get out of the bed. I walk into the bathroom and close the door. Sitting down on the floor against the door as the tears keep falling. "Gracie. Baby. Please open the door." he pleads. "I just need a minute." I tell him. I take a few deep breaths and get myself together before splashing water on my face. I have to stop letting myself go there. I'm with a man that wants me. One that is happy with me. I take another deep breath and open the door to see him standing there, worried. "I'm okay." I tell him. He pulls me into his arms and says "Baby, I wish you could see yourself the way I do. You are fucking perfect." I wrap my arms around him and whisper "Let's go to bed."

Laying down, we are lying facing each other. "Jax, I really want this to work." I tell him. "I do to Darlin." he whispers. I lean forward and kiss him. I just can't stop kissing him. He hovers over me and I feel his hard on pressing into my leg and I can't believe reacting like this with me. He kisses down my neck and his hand runs under the hem of my shirt. He looks at me as if to make sure I'm okay. I kiss him again and don't stop him. He kisses down my neck and I pull him up to look at me. "Love me Jax." He looks into my eyes for a minute to see if there's any hesitation and when he sees none, he kisses my lips and when he breaks the kiss again, it's to pull my shirt over my head, leaving me in just my panties. Kissing down my body, he kisses between my breasts, making sure to pay attention to each one before kissing farther down my body. Kissing my stomach, the one part of my body that I hate, he looks up at me and says "Fucking sexy as hell." before kissing his way down between my legs. Kissing the inside of one thigh before doing the same to the other, before finally burying his face in my core. Licking and sucking and causing me to come undone. Sliding first one finger and then two inside me and thrusting in and out as he licks and sucks my clit, he causes me to reach one climax after another. Finally he moves back up my body and kisses me softly and I can taste myself on his lips. I feel him press against my entrance and I raise my hips as if begging for him. He enters me slowly and starts to thrust in and out at a slow and steady pace. It's then I realize that he's not just having sex with me. He's making love to me. Whispering in my ear he says "You are mine Gracelynn. My girl. I need you so much." Moaning his name, I reach another climax before he follows right behind me.

Laying together in our blissful afterglow, I lay there thinking how sex has never felt like that. No one has ever said things like that to me before or made me feel that wanted before. I look up at him and see him watching me. We don't say anything. He kisses me softly and I lay my head back down on his chest. After a couple of minutes of listening to his heartbeat, I hear him whisper. "I love you." Smiling I look back up at him and say "I love you Jackson." He kisses me softly again. We've said I love you before because we have been best friends most of our lives but this was different and we both know it. He holds me closer to him and we both drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

***Gracie's POV***

The next couple of weeks for me and Jax have been a whirlwind. Things with us were great until Gemma shows up at the garage because his junkie ex-wife decides to OD with Abel still inside her. Jax has taken off to take care of the prick that sold her the crank to begin with and Gemma and I are sitting at the hospital waiting on word of Abel's surgery on his stomach. "You holding up okay?" Gemma asked me. "Not even close." I tell her. "Talk to me." she says. "You know your son told me he loves me?" I asked her. "That's great baby. But something says you aren't happy about it." she states. "I'm happy as hell about it. That's not it. We had already talked about things with us and Abel and me helping him raise Abel." I tell her, looking down at my hands. "This have anything to do with the good doctor being back?" she asked and I just nodded my head. "Sweetheart, he's with you. He loves you." she tells me. "Yeah but they have history." I tell her. "I'm going to get some air. I'll be back in a few." I tell her and she nods.

***Jax's POV***

Things have been a little busy and here lately, I have been staying with Gracie. Before heading to her house, I head to my house to get rid of some shit that Wendy left in the house. I walk in and see my mom there. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I live here." I tell her. "You don't have to do that." I tell her, seeing her cleaning. We talk for a few minutes about Abel and she makes me feel a little better about him being here. "I need to talk to you a minute." she tells me. "What's up?" I asked her a little concerned. "Are you serious about Gracie?" she asked. "Yeah. I am. I love her. Why?" I asked. "You need to let her know that." she tells me. "What are you talking about. I tell her I love her all the time." I say clearly confused. "Yeah, well, she's worried that you aren't going to be with her now that Tara is back in town." she says. "Fuck. That never even crossed my mind." I tell her. "I figured." she says. "Why didn't she say anything?" I asked. "She knows you have enough on your plate now than to worry about her and the shit running through her head. Are you planning on getting back with the good doctor?" she asked. "Fuck no. Gracie's the one that got me over her. Gracie is the one that I see a future with." I tell her. "Then tell her that. Sweetheart, men need to be loved. Women? We need to be wanted." she tells me before heading out the door.

I think about what my mom said while I clear out Wendy's shit. Heading to Gracie's, I think about her and Tara. Tara bailed on me and got pissed that I wouldn't give up everything I knew and go with her. Gracie, she loves me. She accepts me. And my club. She's never once asked me to change. Pulling into her driveway, I see lights on which means she's waiting up on me. I can't help but smile. Walking up to the door, she opens it before I can knock and lets me in. As soon as I walk in, I see her in one of my SAMCRO shirts and a pair of cotton shorts. I take in her appearance and the first thing I do is crash my lips to hers.

***Gracie's POV***

I opened the door, knowing Jax was here, letting him in. He looks at me as he slips his shoes off and his kutte and I start getting a little anxious. Next thing I know, his lips crash into mine. His hands go to my thighs and he lifts me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist has he carries me to my bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, we slowly start to shed clothes and next thing I know, he slowly enters me. Taking his time to make love to me, he whispers in my ear, "I love you baby. I love you so fucking much." As he makes love to me and says how much he loves me, I feel the tears start to fall. Reaching our release together, he looks at me and wipes the tears away. "I love you." I whisper. He kisses me softly before laying on his side and pulling me to him. We lay there for a few minutes in silence before he finally speaks. "Right here." he says as he rubs his fingertips over the top of my breast. "What?" I asked. "My crow." he says. I look up at him shocked and sit all the way up, pulling my sheet up to cover me. "What?" I asked again but this time the shock evident in my voice. "I want you to wear my crow." he says. I just look at him. "Baby please say something." he says almost looking worried. "Are you sure?" I asked. "What would I not be?" he asked and I look away. "Hey. I know what's going on in that head of yours. I want this. You are my Old Lady. I want you to have my crow. I love you." he says. "Jax. You don't mean that." I say as the tears fall again.

I start to get up and he stops me. "I know what you told my mom. I don't want her. I want you." he tells me and I turn to look at him. "You and her have a history." I tell him. "Exactly. History. There's no present or future with her. My present and future is with you. My Old Lady. Now, will you wear my crow or not?" he asked with a hint of a smile on his face. I look at him for a second before nodding my head yes. I walk back to the bed and he pulls the covers back better and I climb in and curl into his side. Laying there together he says "I have a surprise for you." I look at him and says "The crow wasn't the surprise?" He laughs and says "That was one part but the other is that Rosen is filing the paperwork for me in the morning. Wendy signed over her rights to Abel and you are being listed as a custodial parent." I look at him with the biggest smile I've had in a long time. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. So, once we get the house cleaned up, I want you to move in with me so when our son comes home, he will have both his mom and dad there." he tells me and I kiss him. Moving over him to straddle him, I kiss him and feel him getting hard underneath me. I raise up for him to enter me again and we spend the rest of the night claiming each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***Gracie's POV***

Waking up the next morning, he heads to the garage and I head to Jax's house to meet Gemma there. Walking in, she's already there cleaning up. Seeing me, she smiles when she sees me smiling. "Morning Sweetheart." she says. "Morning Gemma. Can I talk to you a second?" I asked. "Yeah baby. What's up?" she asked. "Thank you for talking to Jax. We talked last night and he cleared some things up for me." I tell her. "I love you Sweetheart. You and my son belong together and if it takes me knocking some sense into both of you, I will. Now, what did he clear up for you?" she asked. "He let me know that he's no wanting to get back with Tara. He's with me no matter what. He showed me last night where he wants his crow." I tell her. "That's great baby." she says. "There's more. Rosen is filing the paperwork this morning. Wendy signed her rights over and he's making me a custodial parent to Abel." I tell her. She pulls me into a hug and says "That's great baby. So, I take it you are moving in here?" she asked. "As soon as you and I get it livable." I tell her. We start cleaning and finally get everything done and ready for the painters to come in. Jax stops by and I am on the back deck. Newspapers laying around and four letters, spelling Abel's name laying on them and I am dipping the paintbrush into the paint when he walks out and sees me. "Those look good babe." he says. "Thanks. I picked them up while Gemma and I were out. Thought they'd look good above the crib." I say. "They will. I'm gonna head to see the kid after I talk to mom, you wanna go with me?" he asked smiling. "Yeah. I'm almost done here and they will have to dry." I tell him before he kisses me and heads inside.

After I finish the letters and put them in the sun to dry, I head inside. Rosen is standing there and hands Jax some papers before turning to leave. "Are those what I think they are?" I asked. He hands them to me and I look at them and smile. "I'm his mom now." I whisper. Jax pulls me to him and says "You're his mom papers or not. Ready to go?" he asked. "Let's go see our kid." I say before we head out to his bike.

Walking into Abel's room at St Thomas, Jax and I are hand in hand. Walking up to the 'toaster' as Jax calls it, we see he's moving around a little. Tara comes in and sees us and smiles a tight, seemingly forced smile. "How's he doing this morning?" Jax asked. "Good. Moving around a little which is good. Vitals are better than yesterday." she tells him. "Good. Thanks again for taking care of him. You didn't have to do it." Jax says. "I wanted to help your son, Jax." she says softly. I see Gemma outside and she motions me to come to her. "Hey, your mom needs me. I'll be right back." I tell him before walking outside.

***Jax's POV***

"How have you been?" Tara asked me. "Good. Didn't think I'd see you back here." I say back. "Yeah, guess it was time to come home." she says. I'm looking at Abel when she speaks again. "Jax, can I ask you a question?" she asked. I look at her and nod. "Who's going to take care of him when he gets to come home?" she asked. "He'll be taken care of Tara." I say. It's not really her business. "You can't be there with him all the time. What's going to happen? Your mom going to play mommy while you're gone?" she asked. "Mom will be helping and so will Gracie." I tell her, getting frustrated with the questions. "It's good that you and her are still best friends." she says like she's trying to figure something out. "Yeah. But she's also my Old Lady." I tell her, knowing that's what she wanted to know. "Old Lady? Wow. Didn't know that was your type now." she says. "What's do you mean by that?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. "Just, when we were together, you never even looked at her. You always told me that I was your type." she says. "Yeah, well I was young and stupid back then and only thinking with my dick. When you left, she stayed. She stood by me and helped me get past you." I told her bluntly, not liking where this conversation was going. "I just thought…" she starts and I cut her off. "Thought what? That you would come back and we'd pick up where we left off? That you'd come back and I'd come running?" I asked clearly getting pissed but still keeping my voice down so not to wake Abel. "Something like that." she whispers. "It ain't happening. She's my Old Lady. There will never be anything else between us, Tara. Gracie and I appreciate all that you have done for our son but she and I are together and nothing will change that." I tell her. "She's not his mom." Tara bites out. "She is. Wendy signed over her rights and I have the paperwork showing Gracie as a custodial parent. She's the one that Abel will grow up calling Mommy. Not Wendy. Not you." I say before I see the tears start to fall from her eyes and she quietly walks out of the room.

***Gracie's POV***

I had opened the door to come back in when I heard the conversation between Jax and Tara. She walks out of the room in tears and I see him looking back down at Abel. "Mommy and Daddy love you so much buddy. Keep fighting so we can get you out of here and home where you belong." I hear him say. I put my hand on his arm. He wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head as I lay my head against his chest. "I heard you and Tara." I say. "I meant what I said. It will always be you. No matter what. You and Abel." he tells me. "I love you Jax." I whisper as I put my hand on top of the incubator. "I love you too Gracelynn." he whispers back. I lean down and whisper "Mommy and Daddy love you Abel, so much." I feel Jax pulling me closer. He pulls me over to the rocking chair next to the incubator and pulls me into his lap and we just sit there, watching our son sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next week is spent finishing the house and spending time with Abel. I am standing at the incubator looking down at Abel and he's looking up at me. I sit down in the rocker and lean forward, putting my hand inside with him. He grabs my finger and I feel a tear fall down my face. "Hey baby boy. How's Mommy's boy today?" I asked. He squeezes my finger and I smile. Looking up, I see Jax walk in. "Hey babe." he says as he leans down to kiss me. "Hey." I say before looking back at Abel. "How's he doing?" Jax asks. "Good. Dr Namid was here when I got here and he says that he's doing a lot better. He was amazed at how much of a fighter he is." I tell him. "That's my boy." he says. "Nah. He's Mommy's boy." I say looking at Abel. Jax kisses the top of my head before kneeling down in front of me. "Thank you Gracie." he says. I look at him and he says "For this. For agreeing to be with me and being his mom. I love you so much." he tells me. "I love you and Abel more than anything. This is for me too." I tell him. Kissing me softly, we hear Abel start to cry a little. I reach my hand back in and he grabs my finger and immediately stops crying. "Just needed his Momma." Jax says and I just smile.

A little bit later, Jax's phone rings and he says "I gotta head to the clubhouse. Don't leave until I come back to get you, okay." He says. "Yeah. Okay." I say and look at him concerned. "I'll explain later. I love you." he says. "I love you. Be careful." He kisses me one more time before heading out. "Well, kid, looks like it's you and me for a while." I tell Abel as he looks at me. A little bit later, Abel is sleeping and I am sitting back in the rocking chair. Tara walks in and starts checking his vitals but doesn't even look at me. "How's he looking?" I asked. She doesn't answer me. "Tara? How is he?" I asked again. Still she doesn't acknowledge me. She writes something on his chart and heads out the door. I follow her out and grab her arm. "Tara. I asked how he was." I say. She turns to me and is in my face. "You are not his mother so I don't have to tell you anything." she says and tries to leave but I stop her. "Legally I am his mother, so, how is my son?" I asked. She smirks and says "You think you have Jax and his son now? Trust me, he'll come back to me when he realizes you won't be what he needs. He will always love me. Jax will always come back to me." she says. I get farther in her face and say "You keep you nasty ass away from my Old Man and my son." She asks "What are you going to do? He ditched you for me once. It will happen again." she says before walking off.

I walk back to Abel's room and am sitting there in a daze when Jax walks in. "How's he doing?" Jax asked. "I don't know. Good I assume." I tell him while still looking at Abel. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked. "I'm gonna head to the house. Spend some time with Abel." I say before getting up and heading to the door. Jax grabs my hand and pulls me to him. "Talk to me Gracelynn. What happened?" he asked. Sighing, I say, "Tara came in to check on him and I asked twice how he was and she ignored me and walked out the door. When I finally stopped her and asked again she told me that I am not his mother and that she doesn't have to tell me anything about him. Telling me that you will always love her and always come back to her and that you ditched me for her once and that you will again." I tell him. "Stay here with the kid." he tells me before walking out the door.

***Jax's POV***

Walking out of Abel's room, I see Tara standing at the nurse's desk. "Tara, can we talk?" I ask. Her face lights up and she leads me to her office. "What do you need?" she asked. "I really don't give a shit what you think about me and Gracie, but she is legally Abel's mother. When she asks you how he's doing, you will answer her like you do any other parent. I know you have an issue with me and her being together but you are going to have to get your head out of your ass and start being at least professional with her." I tell her. "But Jax…" she starts. "But Jax nothing. She's the one I love. She's the one that I am raising my son with. She's the one that I'm giving my crow to and the one I'm going to marry. You will never be more than Abel's doctor." I tell her before walking out the door and heading to Abel's room.

Walking into Abel's room, I see the nurse in there. "How's he doing?" I hear Gracie ask. "He's better. His incisions are looking great and he's responding well to the medication." she tells us. "Good. Thank you." Gracie tells her. "Can you have Dr Namid come see us please?" I asked her and she nods before leaving the room. A few minutes later, Dr Namid comes in "You wanted to see me?" he asked. "Yeah. I would like to have Dr Knowles taken off of our son's case." I say and Gracie looks at me shocked. "Can I ask why?" He asked. "Dr Knowles and dated years ago and she's having an issue with my fiance being here. My fiance is legally his mother now and asked Tara how he was and she blatantly ignored her. Then when she finally did speak, she was disrespectful and hateful." I explain. "Of course. I'll have her removed from the case immediately. Mr and Mrs Teller, you have my apologies." he says.

***Gracie's POV***

"Jax. You didn't have to do that." I tell him. "Yes I did. You're his mom and gonna be my wife. She needs to respect that." he tells me. "You called me your fiance." I tell him. "Yeah." he says, reaching into his kutte pocket and pulls out an engagement ring. "You've been my best friend most of my life. You stood by me when I needed you most and never turned your back on my. I love you more than anything. We have the house, the kid, now I just need you to have my last name." he says. "Will you marry me Gracelynn?" he asked. I look at him shocked and say "Yes Jax. I will." He slides the ring on my finger and picks me up, kissing me. "I was going to plan this whole big thing but I couldn't wait." he says. "Proposing here with our son? That's perfect." I tell him. He kisses me again. We hear Abel start to fuss and I reach in and he grabs my finger and immediately stops fussing. "That's momma's boy." I coo.

Later that day, we head to the clubhouse. Standing at the bar, Gemma walks up. "You should be able to get your things moved in within the next couple of days." she says. "That's great. Thanks Mom." Jax says. "I need your help with something else." I say and she looks at me. "What's that?" she asked. I hold up my hand and show her the ring. "Holy shit! Congrats baby." she says and everyone looks at us confused. "We're engaged." Jax says and everyone congratulates us.

We are celebrating when the doors come flying open and Tara walks in. "Are you kidding me?" I asked. "What are you doing here Tara?" Jax asked. She storms towards me and says "You had me taken off of Abel's case?" Before I can respond, Jax steps in and says "No. I did." She looks at him shocked. "Why?" she asked. "You disrespected my Old Lady. You have been a complete bitch when she's not done anything to you." Jax tells her. I finally have enough and yell. "Stop! Tara, you have gotta get it through your head, Jax and I are together. We're raising Abel together and we are getting married. He is with me. Not you. He will never be with you so you can either back the fuck off and find someone that wants to be with you. You think you are coming off and some bad ass bitch but all anyone sees is how desperate you are. It's not attractive at all. But you come near my Old Man or my son again? I'll slit your fucking throat myself." I tell her. "Tara you need to leave. Don't come near us again." Jax says finally as he pulls me into his side. When Tara leaves, he asks "You okay?" Nodding I say "I'll just be glad when our son is home and we don't have to worry about her. I'm gonna go back and see the kid." I tell him before walking away. Seems the only thing that calms me down anymore is Abel.

Walking into Abel's room, the nurse was in there. "How's he doing?" I asked. "Been a little fussy." she says. I walk over to the incubator and put my hand inside and he grabs my finger and stops fussing. "Guess the boy just needed his momma." she says. "Guess so." I say. She leaves us alone and I sit in the chair beside his incubator so I can still hold his hand. He looks at me and I say, "Hey baby boy. Mommy needs you too. I can't wait until we get to hold you. Mommy needs you to get stronger for me okay?" I say with tears in my eyes. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Jax. "Hey baby." he says, kneeling in front of me. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm okay. She just pissed me off." I say. "I know. But I don't think she'll be a problem anymore." he tells me. "Why?" I asked. "Apparently one of the croweaters works here and told the administrator about her coming to the clubhouse after you and reported her. They suspended her until further notice." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "All you have to worry about is our son and our wedding." he tells me. I stand up and kiss him. "I love you Jackson." I say. He smiles and says "I love you Gracelynn."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

***Gracie's POV***

The next day, Gemma and I are sitting in Abel's room and making our list of what we need to do for the wedding when Jax walks in. "How's the kid?" he asked as he kisses me softly and then kisses his mother's cheek. "He's good. Dr Namid said we might get to hold him in a few days." I tell him. "That's great news." he says. He walks over and says hi to Abel first and then asks "You planning the wedding?" Gemma looks at him and says "Getting together a list of what we need to do. Can't actually plan it until you two decide on a date." Jax and I look at each other and he says "Can you put a small wedding together in two weeks?" He sees my shocked expression and says "I want to marry you as soon as possible." He kisses me softly again. "I can put something together in two weeks. Just family at my house. Have the ceremony in the garden." Gemma says. "Mom, that's a great idea." Jax says. "Well, now that we have the date and the place, we can get to planning." I say. Jax's phone goes off and he looks at the text and says "I gotta take care of some things. Don't leave here until one of us come to get you." Jax says. "Okay baby. I love you. Be careful." I say. Kissing me he says "I love you too." before walking out the door.

Two hours later, Gemma and I have everything decided for the wedding but just have to make the phone calls to get everything set up. Juice comes in and says "You ladies ready to go?" We nod. I walk over to Abel and tell him "See you soon baby boy. Mommy loves you." He starts moving his arms and legs like he's excited. "That boy loves his momma." Gemma says. We get in the car and head to the clubhouse.

We are almost to the clubhouse when Gemma goes to hit the breaks. Nothing. "Shit. I can't stop." she says. "What?" I asked. "No breaks." she says and a second later, we hit a tree head on. I hear Juice's voice. "Shit! Gracie? Gemma?" I hear before losing consciousness.

Waking up, I hear beeping and see bright lights. Opening my eyes, I see Jax standing there. "Baby. You're awake." he says, leaning down to kiss me softly. "What happened?" I asked. "You and Gemma were on your way to the clubhouse and Juice said you didn't stop and he didn't see any brake lights. What do you remember?" he asked. "We were driving and she said she couldn't stop. That there were no brakes." I tell him. There's a knock on the door and the doctor comes in. "Hello Gracelynn." she says. "Hi." I say. "We ran some tests and looks like you got out of it with just some bruises to your face and a concussion." she says. "That's good right?" Jax asked. "Yes. It could have been much worse. You facial bruises are from the airbag but the concussion is from your head hitting the headrest on the back of the seat. We can send you home but you need to be monitored closely. Woken up every couple of hours and asked questions to make sure you're regaining your cognitive thinking." she says. "Thank you doctor." Jax says. The nurse comes in a few minutes later with my release papers.

Once released, we head to see Abel since we are already there. Walking in, Dr Namid is there. "How's he doing?" I asked. "Good. Looks like tomorrow we can take him out of the incubator and you'll finally be able to hold your son." he tells us. "Really?" I asked, excitedly and he smiles at me and Jax. "He's come a long way. He will still have to be here in the NICU but you will be able to come in and hold him after tomorrow." he tells us. "Thank you Dr Namid. That's the best news." I say.

***Jax's POV***

After Dr Namid leaves, Gracie pulls me to her, hugging me. "We get to hold the kid." she says with tears in her eyes. "Hey, baby. Hey. It's okay." I tell her as she sobs into my chest. I think all the stress of everything has gotten to her. "I got you baby." I tell her. When her sobs finally subsided, she says "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out. The wreck, shit with Tara, it's getting to me. Hell the only things not stressing me are Abel and the wedding." she tells me. "It's going to be okay. Look, we know someone tampered with the brakes. We just don't know who. But, babe, we will find out." I tell her. "I know. But who could it be?" she asked. "We don't have any beefs with anyone right now but that doesn't mean anything." I tell her. We head back to the clubhouse and see Tig there. "How you feeling?" he asked Gracie. "I'll be okay. Just hope my face heals before the wedding." she says. "You finally decide on a date?" he asked. "Yeah. Two weeks from today and you gotta give me away." she tells him and his face lit up. "You got it Doll." he tells her.

"Church!" I head Clay call. We all head into the chapel and Clay starts. "We believe we know who tampered with my Old Lady's car." he says. "Who?" Tig asks. "Tara." he says. I look at him shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "While you were at the hospital, we found someone snooping around. Got him talking and he said that he was paid to cut the brake lines on Gemma's car and Gracie's. We already have Gracie's car here to fit the brake lines and make sure nothing else was done. We still have him at the warehouse but we need to draw Tara out. She's not gonna stop until she's out of the picture." Clay says and I nod. "Let's take care of him and then we'll find her." I say and we all get up.

Walking out into the clubhouse, I pull Gracie up and lead her to my dorm. Walking in and locking the door behind us, we sit on the bed. "We know who cut the brake lines." I tell her. "Who?" she asked. "Tara paid some guy to cut my mom's brake lines and yours." I tell her. "Shit. What are you going to do?" she asked. "We are heading out in a few to take care of the guy but then we are going to have to draw her out." I explain. "Okay. Do what you have to do. But please be careful." she tells me. "I will baby. I got you and the kid to come home to." I tell her before kissing her softly. "I love you Jax." she says. "I love you too." I tell her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been two weeks and still no sign of Tara or where she's hiding. We are all at Gemma's and it's time for me to become Mrs Teller. Tig is standing beside me and asks "You ready Gracelynn?" he asked. "More than ready." I say. We walk down the aisle and I see Jax's smile when he sees me in my simple white floor length dress. It has a layer of lace over it and is a sweetheart neckline with straps that connect behind my neck. I have on a pair of simple white pumps underneath. Getting to the makeshift altar, the Justice of the Peace starts the ceremony. "Jackson Nathaniel Teller, do you take Gracelynn Danielle Trager to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the JOP asks. "I do." Jax says smiling at me. "Gracelynn Danielle Trager, do you take Jackson Nathaniel Teller to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked. I smile at Jax and say "I do." After a few more words are said and rings are exchanged, he says "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." After Jax kisses me softly and we whisper our I love you's, the JOP says "May I now introduce, for the first time, Mr and Mrs Jackson Teller." I smile and so does Jax as we walk down from the altar and everyone comes to us to congratulate us.

We are all standing around talking and celebrating and having a good time when all of a sudden we hear a gunshot. I feel a sharp pain in my back and blood stains my white wedding dress. I start to lose consciousness as I hear someone yelling Tara's name. The next thing I remember, I am lying in a hospital bed. I open my eyes and see Jax on one side and Tig on the other with Gemma sitting at the end of the bed. "Jax?" I asked. He leans over and kisses me. "Hey baby." he whispers. "What happened?" I asked. "You were shot." he says. "Tara?" I asked and he nodded. "Did you get her?" I asked and he nodded again. "We were waiting on you to wake up to handle her." he says. "No. This one is mine." I say. The doctor comes in and says "I want to keep you a couple of days to make sure there's no infection but looks like you are going to be just fine. The bullet didn't hit any organs so you are lucky there. We will check on you in the morning and if all is good then we can send you home." he tells me. "Thanks." I say. He leaves the room and Jax looks at me. "I can handle her." he tells me. "No. It needs to be me. She needs to see that I won't let her win and seeing you standing back while I handle her? That will show her more that you are on my side and we are not letting her break us." I tell him. "Okay. But you will tell us if you start hurting too bad." he says and I nod. "Is Happy here?" I asked. They both know that I have known Happy for years because of my brother. "Yeah. I'll get him." Tig says before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Happy is back in the room and Gemma steps out to get me some coffee. "How you feeling little girl?" he asked. "Like I been shot." I say and laugh a little. I see all three men smirk at me. "I need a favor." I say. "Anything." he says. "I have talked Jax and Tig into letting me handle Tara. I need her to see that she doesn't win and it has to be by my hands." I tell him. "We'll keep her comfortable until you get out of here." he says. "I was wondering if I could borrow your bag of tricks?" I asked. He looks at me with a look of pride in his eyes and says "I'll make sure everything is set up and ready when you get there." he says. "Thanks Hap." I say. "Anything for you little girl." he says before walking out of the room. "Should I be worried?" Jax asked. "Nah. Hap's always been like a big brother to me. Known him since we were in Tacoma. Now, come here and give your wife a kiss." I tell him. Jax leans down and kisses me softly. "I love you Gracelynn Teller." he says and I smile. "I love you Jackson." I tell him. Tig finally leaves for the night and so does Gemma. The nurse comes in and Jax lays on the bed next to me and says "Someone wanted to come see mommy and daddy." she says putting Abel in my arms. "Hey baby boy. Mommy missed you." I say as I kiss his head softly. I look up at Jax and know that I have the family I always wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was released from the hospital a couple of days later and Jax takes me, in his truck, to the warehouse where they have been keeping Tara. Before I walk in, Chibs stops me. "She's been tied to a chair since she shot you. She's not had any food or water since she's been here. We wanted her as uncomfortable as possible. You sure you're up for this?" he asked. "Yeah. I can do this." I tell him. We walk inside and as soon as she sees me, her eyes go wide. "Hey Tara. Long time no see." I tell her calmly. Tig and Happy are standing on each side of her while Jax and the others are standing behind me. Juice walks over and unrolls the bag of tools that Happy has had there waiting on me and starts setting things out. "Here you go, Gracie." he says. "Thanks Juice." I say without taking my eyes off of Tara. "Jax. Come here please." I say and he walks over. "What's up babe?" he asked as he puts his arm around my waist. I look up at him and kiss him deeply and passionately. When we break the kiss, he smirks and walks back behind me. "You thought that killing me would get you Jax." I stated. Getting in her face, I say "He will always be mine. My husband, raising our son. It was never going to be you." I tell her. I see her start to struggle against her restraints and Hap and Tig hold her down. Taking one of the ping hammers that Happy has, I look at Happy. "Isn't this the one I bought you for Christmas?" like it's the most normal conversation. "It is." he says. "Been used yet?" I asked. "Couple times." he says and I smirk. I say "You did good work with those hands. Saved a lot of lives I bet." I say before bringing the hammer down on both hands. She screams around the gag and Tig smacks her in the back of the head and says "Shut the fuck up." I end up crushing her hands and knees before finally slitting her throat. Walking out of the warehouse, Jax is behind me. He doesn't say anything. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah baby. Just makes me realize why I should stay on your good side." he smirks a little. "I know you cared about her." I say. "She tried to kill my wife. That's not the Tara I knew." he says. Pulling me closer, he says "Let's go home wifey." Smiling, we head to the truck and head home.

Heading in the house, I say "I'm heading to the shower." I get in the shower and start to sob. I killed someone. I know it needed to be done but it's the first time I did something like that. I could have let the guys handle her but it needed to be me. I'm a wife, an Old Lady. It needed to be me. Getting out of the shower, I head to the bed and Jax is there waiting on me. "You okay?" he asked concerned. "Yeah. Let it all out in the shower. I'm good." I tell him. We promised not to keep secrets from each other so I was honest with him. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked. "Nope. I'm good. Shower crying is how I process shit." I tell him. He looks at me like he's not sure until I kiss him. "You know, you never got to claim you wife." I tell him. "You're right." he says smirking. Turning me over, he makes love to me slowly and gently so not to hurt me.

Waking up the next morning, Gemma knocks on my door. "Hey baby. How you feeling?" she asked. "Better." I say. "You handle your shit?" she asked. Before I could answer, Jax says "Hell yeah she did. You'd be proud Ma." She smiles at me and asks "You ready to go see your son?" Smiling, I say "Yeah. I miss my baby boy." Jax kisses me. "I have to head to the clubhouse. I'll meet you there later?" he asked. "Yeah. I'll stay until you get there." I tell him.

Two hours later, I am sitting in the rocker, feeding Abel when Jax walks in. "How's our boy doing?" he asked. "Good. Doesn't want me to put him down." I say. Jax takes him from me and he starts to fuss. Handing him back to me, he immediately stops crying. "He's a momma's boy." Jax says laughing. "Yeah he is." I say smiling down at our son.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day, I am sitting in Abel's room and Gemma walks in. "Hey baby. How's our boy today?" she asked. "Good Gem. He's been awake most of the day. I was about to feed him. You wanna do it?" I asked. She smiles and takes the bottle from me while I get Abel and put him in her arms. She starts to feed him and Dr Namid comes in. "Mrs Teller, I'm glad you're here. I just wanted to tell you that it looks like your son might get to go home sometime in the next week." I look at him shocked. "Seriously?" I asked. "Yes. Now, he'll still be on medication for his heart but other than that, he will be just fine." the doctor tells me. He shakes my hand before leaving the room. I kneel down in front of Gemma and the tears are falling from my eyes and Gemma's when Jax walks into the room. "Mom? Gracie? What's wrong? Abel?" he asked concerned. I jump up and hug him tightly. "The doctor said he might get to come home sometime within the next week." Gemma says since I can't stop crying long enough to speak. Jax turns to me and says "Are you okay momma?" I look up at him and he kisses me softly and I finally speak. "Our boy is coming home."

It's been a week and we are finally breaking Abel out of the hospital. We get home and there's a party going on to welcome him home. After everyone leaves, I am sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, rocking Abel to sleep. Jax walks up to the door and just watches us. I look up and see him and smile. "He's perfect Jax." I whisper as I look back down at our son in my arms. Jax walks over and kneels in front of us. "He is. Just like his momma." he tells me. "I love you Jax. Thank you so much for this." I tell him. "Baby, I should have known all along that you were it for me. I love you and Abel so much." he tells me. I smile softly at him and he leans up and kisses me softly.

When Abel is finally sleeping, I put him in his crib and Jax and I walk into the bedroom. Getting into bed, I curl into his side and he starts to kiss me. When we break away, I say "Love me Jax." He kisses me deeply and hovers over me. We start to shed clothes and he enters me. We make love the rest of the night before falling into a blissful sleep to be woken up in the daylight by Abel's little cries. I get up and start getting him up and changed and am feeding him his bottle while starting breakfast. Jax comes into the kitchen as Abel finishes his bottle and Jax takes him from me and burps him while I am finishing breakfast. We sit down to eat and he's holding Abel while he eats. I see Abel looking up at Jax and I pick up my phone and snap a picture. I look at it and show it to Jax.

Jax heads to work and I am home alone with Abel. I have him in his swing while I am cleaning up the house. I hear bikes pull up and look out the window to see Jax, Opie and Tig pull up. Walking in, I hug each of them and kiss Jax. "What's up?" I asked. "We need your help." Jax says. "Okay. What do you need?" I ask. "Do you still have your contact back in Tacoma?" Tig asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "We need you to make a call. Tacoma needs someone to get them some girls to help broker a deal." Tig says. "Yeah okay. How many do they need?" I asked. "At least a dozen." Jax says. "Let me make a couple of calls. Tell Lee I'll have them call him to work out the details." I tell them. Kissing me, Jax says "Thanks baby." I smile before picking up my phone and making some phone calls.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I make the phone calls and have them call Lee for the details. Calling Jax, he answers on the second ring. "Hey baby. You get that worked out for us?" he asked. "Yeah. Got twelve for him and they are going to call him for the details." I tell him. "You know, I never asked how you know so many strippers?" I start laughing. "When I was in college, I was a bartender at a strip club. Money was really good. But when the owner started trying to get me on the stage, I decided it was time to find something else." I told him. "Good call babe. Don't want my wife on any pole but mine." he says. "Perv." I say laughing. After getting off the phone with Jax, I clean the house and get laundry done while Abel is sleeping. Hearing his little cries, I smile and head into his room. "Hey baby boy. Momma's here." I tell him and he instantly stops crying and starts smiling at me. "That's right. You know who momma is." I tell him as I get him up and changed.

I'm on the floor with Abel when Jax walks in. Hanging up his kutte and taking off his shoes, he walks over and kisses me hello. "Hey babe." he says. "Hey. How was work?" I asked. "Good. Got shit hashed out finally with the Mayans." he says. "Good." I say. "How's our boy?" he asked as he picks him up. "Good. Been a perfect angel as always." I tell him. He starts to fuss but when Jax turns so he can see me, he stops. "He has to know where momma is." Jax says and I start laughing. I head into the kitchen to start dinner while he puts Abel in his swing so he can watch me while Jax showers. When he walks back in, I am plating his food. Handing him his plate, I grab him a beer and grab my plate and water to sit with him.

After eating and cleaning the kitchen, Jax is playing with Abel while I shower. Getting him bathed, fed and into his crib. Jax and I lay down for the night. Pulling me close, we start to make love before falling into a blissful sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I get up and get Abel ready while Jax gets ready for the clubhouse. He's off today but has church. He's only gone a few minutes when there's a knock on the door. Seeing a woman, nicely dressed, I open the door. "Mrs Gracelynn Teller?" she asked. "Yes. Can I help you?" I asked. She hands me an envelope and says "You've been served." I look at her shocked before walking back into the house, I sit on the couch and open the envelope. Looking at the papers, my eyes go wide. Picking up my phone as the tears start falling, he answers "Hey babe." he says. "Jax?" I say. "Babe? What's wrong?" he asked worried. "I need you." I say. "I'm on my way." he says before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Jax, Clay and Gemma are all walking in my door. "What's wrong?" he asked, running right to me. I hand him the papers and he sits beside me. Putting them on the coffee table, he pulls me to him and says "It's okay baby." I shake my head and say "No. It's not." Gemma picks up the papers. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She shows the papers to Clay and he says "I'll call Rosen. Junkie whore ain't coming near my grandson." Jax holds me closer and says "She can't get custody babe. She's a junkie. Just don't stress until we talk to Rosen." he tells me. Gemma walks into the room holding Abel and hands him to me. I hold him close and say "I can't lose him." as I sob into Jax's chest.

An hour later, Rosen is sitting in our kitchen, looking over the papers. "She's seeking full custody. According to this, there's no mention of Jax not having custody, just Gracie. She's alleging that Gracie is abusing Abel." he tells me. "What? There's no way." I say. "I know that. But we still have to go to court. I still have all the files from when you took custody from her when she OD'd before having him and even after. We'll handle this. I won't let you lose custody of your son." Rosen tells me and I just hold Abel closer.

That night, I still have barely let Abel out of my sight. "You wanna let him sleep with us tonight?" Jax asked. "Yeah." I say simply. We walk into the bedroom and lay down with him between us and the first thing Abel does is snuggle closer to me. "Yeah, you abuse him." Jax says laughing. "He's my baby Jax." I say. "I know babe. He's not going anywhere. I promise." he says. I hold Abel a little closer before fall asleep with Jax's arm around both of us.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It's been a week since I was served with papers and I have not let Abel out of my sight. Last night, I slept in the rocking chair beside his crib with him holding my finger. It's time for court and Gemma has Abel. We walk in with Rosen and see Wendy standing across the hall from us. I snuggle into Jax's side and he rubs his hand up and down my back.

Inside the courtroom, Wendy is on the stand. "Why do you feel you should have sole custody of Abel Teller?" the judge asks. "He's my son. I was in a bad place when I had him but I'm better now. My son needs his mother." she says. "What makes you feel that Abel is being abused by Mrs Teller?" the judge asks. "Because she doesn't care about Abel. She only wanted my ex-husband." she tells the judge. "That doesn't answer my question." the judge says. "I saw him with the sitter at the park and he did nothing but cry. He's not happy." she tells the judge. "Why are you seeking custody from Mrs Teller but yet Mr Teller isn't listed?" the judge asks. "Because, my son still needs his father. Not his little club whore." she says.

Now it's my turn on the stand. "Mrs Teller, can you tell me a little about your relationship with Abel?" the judge asks. "I have been there being his mom since he was born. When Ms Case gave birth, she had drugs in her system. He was born with a hole in his stomach because of the drugs she used. I was at the hospital every day from the day he was born and ever since his release. I am the only mother he knows." I tell him. "Why did Ms Case see him with a sitter at the park?" he asked. "The only time that he has been with a sitter was when my husband and I were on our honeymoon for one day. He was with his grandmother, not a sitter. But regarding her comment of him crying, he does cry when he can't see me. He's been like that since before he was released from the hospital." I say. "What about the abuse allegations?" he asked. "That's just what they are. Allegations. Ms Case doesn't have a clue about Abel. When she left the hospital to go to rehab, my husband and I allowed her to see him for a few minutes, feed him and spend a little time with him before she left. That's the only interaction that she has had with Abel. That was after she signed over all of her legal rights." I say. "Well, thank you Mrs Teller."

Jax takes the stand. "Mr Teller, can you tell me about your wife's relationship with you and your son?" the judge asks. "She's been amazing. She was there with me and Abel since the day he was born. She loves him like he's her own and as far as he knows, he is hers." Jax says. "What about the comment that Ms Case made about your wife being a club whore, as she put it?" the judge asked. "I met my wife through my club, yes. But Ms Case was the one that was a pass around. My wife is actually the sister of one of my club's members. We pretty much grew up together so I don't know where Ms Case gets that she's anything but family." Jax says. "Do you believe your wife is a danger to your son?" the judge asks. "No. I don't. She's been nothing but a loving and doting mother to him." Jax says. "Well, let's take a short break while I make my decision." the judge says and we all walk out to the hall.

A half hour later, we are called back in. "Ms Case, I have looked over your allegations and taken in all of the information from all three of you and have made my decision. Custody of Abel Nathaniel Teller will remain with Mr and Mrs Teller. Ms Case, you are to have no contact with the Tellers. You sighed over your rights to the child when he was born and caused him harm before he was even born. I suggest you get your life together and move on. You have no legal rights to the child. If you have any contact or cause any issues for the Tellers, you will be placed into a correctional facility for a minimum of five years. Do you understand?" he asked her. "Yes your honor." she says. We are dismissed from court and head home. As soon as we walk in the door, I take Abel from Gemma and hold him as close as I can get him. "Judge sided with us." Jax tells Gemma as they watch me hold my son.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After Gemma left, I spent the afternoon sitting on the couch just holding Abel. Jax sits next to me and kisses the top of my head and says "Talk to me babe." I just sigh and say "He's my baby, Jax. Our baby." I say. "Yeah. He is and no one is going to take him from us." he tells me. "You know she won't stop." I tell him. "I know but when she tries something, we'll handle her." he tells me. I just nod my head and hold Abel closer.

That night, Abel is sleeping and we head to bed. Jax starts kissing me and we start to slowly undress. He enters me slowly and starts to thrust in and out at a slow pace. "Jax, harder baby. Fuck that feels good." I moan in his ear. He starts to thrust harder and faster and I start to come undone. I find my release before he turns me over and enters me from behind. Thrusting in and out at a hard and steady pace, I find my release again. He lays down and pulls me to straddle him. I slide onto his hard member and start to slide up and down causing myself to find yet another release before he finds his right behind me. Lying next to him, he says "Fuck babe." I look at him with a soft smile and say "I know."

The next morning, I get up and walk into Abel's room and he's gone. I start to panic before I hear Jax in the kitchen talking. Walking into the kitchen, I see Gemma sitting there holding Abel, feeding him his bottle. I walk over and kiss the top of his head before kissing Gemma's cheek. "Good morning baby girl." she says. "Morning Momma Gem." I say and she smiles. I walk over to get coffee and Jax kisses me softly. "Morning babe." he says. "Morning." I say. Jax hands me a plate and brings one for Gemma before getting his own. While we sit and eat, Gemma says "I was telling Jax, one of the croweaters saw Wendy. She was telling them how she was getting her son back." she tells me. "Over my dead body. She comes near my son and I'll put a bullet in her head myself." I tell them. "When we're done eating, we are all going to the clubhouse. Clay and I are bringing it to church and we will handle her." he tells me. "You need to because if I see her, it's over." I tell him. Kissing my lips he tells me "We'll handler her. You just worry about our kid." I take Abel from Gemma and he just looks up at me and smiles.

A little later, we are sitting in the clubhouse and the guys are in church. One of the croweaters walks over and says "I know where Wendy is staying." I look at her and she says "There's a little run down motel just outside Charming. She's in room 216. When I spoke to her she said she has everything set up for Abel, crib and all that shit." she tells me. I look at Gemma and she says "Thanks Carla." Gemma gets up and walks to the chapel. Knocking, she says "Carla knows where Wendy is." Jax walks out and says "If you ain't family, get out. Carla, stay." She comes over to me and sits down. "Where is she?" Clay asks and she tells them what she told us. "Give me your phone. You stay here. Prospect, keep watch on her, mom, Gracie and the kid." Jax says. Kissing me he says "I love you." I say "I love you too. Be careful." They all walk out the door. "I wouldn't have called her." Carla says. "I know but it's just a precaution." I tell her. "Thank you for telling me." I say. "I like you. You're always nice to me. You don't deserve that shit and he deserves a mom that cares more about him than getting high." she tells me. "Is she using again?" I asked and she nods. I take out my phone and send Jax a text telling him she's using again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jax and the guys walk up to the motel room that Carla told them Wendy was staying in. Jax knocks on the door while the guys are hiding at each side of the door. Wendy sees Jax through the peephole and opens the door. "Jax. What are you doing here?" she asked smiling. "We need to talk." he tells her and she lets him in. The rest of the club follow him in. "What's going on?" she get scared. "You really thought we wouldn't find out about your plan to take Abel?" Jax says. "He's my son, Jax." Wendy says. "No, he isn't. Gracie is his mom. You will never be his mom." Jax seethes. Wendy cowers back. "You thought you were going to take him from me and my wife when you can't even stay clean. Who was gonna take care of him while you got high? You?" he asked getting more pissed. "I just want my son." she says crying. "He's not your son!" Jax yells. "You were told not to have any contact and to stay away from Abel. We ain't letting that shit go. You know that Wendy." Clay says. "What are you going to do?" she asked. "Grab her." Clay says. They take her out to the van and head out to the warehouse. After an hour of making her sweat, Jax finally puts a bullet in her head, killing her.

Walking back into the clubhouse, Jax walks over to me and I am sitting there holding Abel. Sitting down next to me, he rubs the top of Abel's head and then kisses me softly, he whispers "It's done." I lay my head on his shoulder and hold Abel a little closer. Abel dozes off, and I can't put him down. We sit and talk a little longer with the guys before we head to the dorm for the night. The prospect put the pack and play up for us while the guys were gone. Sitting on the bed, holding Abel, Jax says "Let me put him down." I look at Jax and hand Abel to him. We lay down in the bed and he holds me close but I keep looking over at Abel. "Babe, he's fine. No one is going to get to him." Jax tells me. "I know but, Jax, I was so scared she was going to take him from us. He's my baby, Jax. Our baby." I tell him. "I know baby. I made sure she knew that you were his mom, not her." he tells me. I lay down with my head on his chest. "I love you Jax." I say. "I love you too babe." he says.

Waking up the next morning, I hear Abel laughing. I open my eyes and see Jax changing Abel. "Morning babe." he says. "Hey." I say. I look at Abel and he looks at me and smiles. "How's our boy?" I asked. "He's good. Fed and changed and looks like he wants Mommy." he says before handing Abel to me. "Morning baby boy." I coo to him and he starts babbling back. I hold him close and he snuggles up to me. "He loves his momma." Jax says. "What about you?" I asked. "I love his momma too." he says before kissing me softly.

Heading out to the main room, with Abel in tow. I take a seat at the table by Gemma and she says "Hand me my grandson." I look at Abel for a second before kissing his head and handing him to Gemma. She leans over and says "It's okay baby. She ain't coming back." I sigh and say "I know." We both just sit and watch Abel sleep.

After a while, Jax and I head home. Sitting in the living room while Abel is sleeping in his crib, Jax and I order pizza. Once it gets there, we eat and snuggle up in bed. "I love you Jackson. Thank you." I say. "For what babe?" he asked. "Keeping her from taking our son." I tell him. "I will always protect the two of you." he tells me. "I know and that's why I love you so much." I say. "I love you too babe." he says before kissing me softly.


End file.
